


cheerleader

by aliciaclarkes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheerleader AU, Cheerleader Clarke Griffin, Clexa Week 2019, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Nerd Lexa, Smut, nerd popular trope, they match on tinder, theyre both useless, tinder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciaclarkes/pseuds/aliciaclarkes
Summary: Lexa has no interest in dating anyone, or even sleeping with anyone for that matter. Her only concerns are her grades and the pile of books growing on her desk. When her roommate sets up a Tinder profile for her and swipes on a few girls to get started, Lexa finds herself being matched with Clarke Griffin; the captain of the cheerleading squad, the cute blonde in her math class, the girl she's madly in love with. There's just one problem: Clarke wants to come over.





	cheerleader

“You need to get laid, Woods.”

Lexa wasn’t paying attention to her babbling roomate, hearing white noise as every molecule of intellect was used to complete her calculus homework. Her glasses slid down her nose a bit, hair falling from her ponytail and floating in front of her vision, temporarily snapping her back into reality. The time was a mystery but if the knot in her shoulders had anything to say about it, she would guess she’d been hovering over her textbook for a little over three hours.

A weight dropped into her lap. Raven sprawled herself across her book like a house cat searching for sun, reaching her arms above her head and curling her claws around Lexa’s glasses, snatching them from her face. Lexa rolled her eyes at the girl in lap, wiggling her hands out from underneath dead weight and reaching them towards the sky in a stretch.

“What the hell are you talking about?” She had genuinely only heard mumbles.

When she was focused, she was better off underwater; everything sounded foggy when numbers were in the picture. After all, a major in economics wasn’t going to earn itself.

“I said,” Raven huffed, pushing herself off Lexa’s legs to sit across from her instead, settling criss-crossed on the mattress, “you need to get laid. It’s Friday night! C’mon, Lex, you’re like a vampire or something. And I can practically see you turning into a rubber band. You’re way too stressed for your own good, you’re going to snap.”

That was enough to earn another eye roll, much to Raven’s chagrin. The only thing that worried her was the amount of homework piling itself up on her desk, not who she was going to sleep with next. She can’t even remember the last time she was spontaneous in the slightest. Of course, Raven knew this. There was a spark in her eye, a side effect of the girl’s fiery determination.

“Raven, you know I’m not interested in dating anyone right now. Besides, I have way too much going on, I don’t have time.”

“No one said you had to get hitched,” Raven scoffed, sending a playful shove into the side of Lexa’s leg. She smirked at her friend, folding her arms across her chest in childish refusal.

There was a pause, and that worried her more than anything. A quiet Raven was a deadly Raven, and she watched as the monster was born behind copper eyes. Before she could make her case, Raven stretched over her and planted her feet firmly on the ground, reaching towards Lexa’s phone on the dresser.

“Hey! Give th-”

“Just play along, okay? For me?” Raven batted her eyes, begging Lexa to let it go. She knew she wasn’t going to win this round -- as if she’d ever won before -- and waved her hand at her roommate bouncing giddily with excitement. She closed her book, painfully detaching it from her fingers to set it on the desk beside her bed. Her workload was itching at her skin, due dates flashing across her mind in Broadway lights; she mentally pleaded Raven to hurry up so she could get back to her assignment.

As much as school stressed her out, it was her release as well. She found solace in books and numbers, finding the simplicity of it all to be much less overwhelming than the complexity of her peers. College was proving to be tricky, even two years in the making. It was a social hunting ground, with cliques that form in packs, lone wolves searching for a place to belong or someone to sink their teeth into, and gossip that spreads like wildfires. It made her comfortable to be an onlooker, to shy away from the crowds and the parties and the commotion of it all. Raven wasn’t having any of that tonight.

“What are you doing?” She caved. Her curiosity got the better of her and she was incredibly intrigued with the flurry of fingers and rapid clicks that flew across the screen cradled in Raven’s hands. She lifted herself up a bit, straightening her back and peering over the top of the phone to catch a glimpse.

“I’m setting up your Tinder profile.”

“You’re _what_?!”

Her blood ran cold. This was the last thing she wanted; to be presented to everyone in a fifty mile radius against her will, especially since she had no intention of follow-through. Friday nights were for calculus; everyone who knew her knew this as a fact. She had a feeling this Friday would be different, whether she liked it or not.

“And...we’re all set. Take a look.”

The phone was passed to her, and she snapped her fingers in Raven’s direction. Raven jumped into action, quickly handing the glasses back to her with a blush of apology on her cheeks; a rarity in itself.

Lexa settled the tortoise-shell glasses against the bridge of her nose, tucking a stray hair behind her ear as she began to look. Raven had used her best pictures, putting them front and center. So far, no complaints.

The first picture was a selfie she had taken a few months ago, when her cheeks were fuller and the bags under her eyes were wallets instead of suitcases. The next image was her Instagram profile picture; it was her, lying in the grass with her puppy back home. She had a smile on her face, her eyes closed and tipped towards the sun. Max was on his back, mirroring her position on the ground, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth and his eyes trained on her face beside him. His golden mane was tousled and his tail was blurry from the violent wagging he was doing. It had stained his fur green.

She smiled at the picture, and she felt Raven beam in front of her; pride was no doubt blooming in her chest that she had chosen a good picture. Lexa rolled her eyes and scrolled through the next few images, satisfied with what her roomate had chosen.

“So?” Raven chimed, obviously desperate to hear Lexa’s approval.

“ _So_...I’ll take a look. But I can’t promise anything. Besides, I need to-”

Her phone chimed. It vibrated in her hands, and it brought her attention back down to her lap. She swore Raven’s ears perked up at the sound, feeling a body press close into her shoulder and a nose very much invading her bubble.

There was a notification in her ‘new matches’ feed. She shot Raven a scowl. She should’ve known the girl had started swiping for her in an attempt to get her out of their room tonight. Asking permission had always been a foreign concept to the overzealous part-time mechanic. She couldn’t stay mad though. She loved her too damn much.

Lexa turned her attention back towards the phone in her hand, clicking on the notification, expecting to see some frat boy’s gym selfie plastered across her screen. Instead, she drew a breath of shock at the message proudly announced:

_It’s a match!_

_You and Clarke Griffin have liked each other!_

She felt a cold sweat run down her spine. Because on her screen was no ordinary match. It wasn’t a random undergrad with a requisite for the young, party-girl lifestyle. It wasn’t a girl who’s name she’ll later forget. No, it was none of those. Instead, it was Clarke Griffin, the girl she had the biggest crush on. It was a butterflies in the stomach, cheesy romantic comedy, can’t stop smiling after seeing her kind of crush. And here she sat, staring up at Lexa with her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and letterman jacket slung across her shoulder.

How could the captain of the cheerleading squad -- the most beautiful girl in the world -- match with _her_ on a dating site filled with thousands of people across campus?

“Holy shit!” Raven’s shriek made her flinch, wincing at the the jarring change from awkward silence to sudden commotion as her roomate stood from her bed and began pacing back and forth in front of her. Raven ran a hand through her ponytail and Lexa could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

“Clarke Griffin? Clarke fucking Griffin matched with you, Lex. Cheerleading captain, blonde hair, blue eyes, model good looks. _That_ Clarke Griffin...matched with you on Tinder. Holy shit.”

“Raven, sit down. You’re making me more anxious than I already am.”

Immediately, Raven settled onto the edge of her own bed, her fingers curling around the mattress and leg bouncing in anticipation. While her roommate was going a mile a minute, Lexa just wanted to crawl beneath the sheets and never come out again.

“Okay, I have a plan.”

“That was quick,” Lexa scoffed, rubbing her temple to prevent an oncoming headache starting to throb behind her eyelids. She couldn’t think about this right now; this was all too much. The girl she’s had a crush on for two years liked her on a dating profile within minutes of her profile being activated. _It’s obviously a mistake, isn’t it?_

“Lincoln and I are going to the party at the Sigma Kappa house tonight. I’m hoping to go home with Anya, so you’ll have the dorm to yourself.”

“And?”

“ _And._..you should invite her over! Send her a message. You like each other,” Raven nodded towards Lexa’s phone, “obviously. Worst case scenario, she accidentally swiped or doesn’t want to come over tonight. If I were you I would make a move.”

Lexa chewed on her lower lip, dragging her teeth across the flesh to distract from the tsunami of worry crashing in her stomach. Raven was right; she needed to make a move. As nervous as she was, this may be her only chance to see Clarke outside of class. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t desperately want to spend time with the girl she’d only spoken to three times -- two of which were to offer the consistently late cheerleader a pencil when she inevitably forgot one.

“Look,” Raven started again, rising to her feet and grabbing the leather jacket slung lazily over the back of the desk chair. “All I’m saying is think about it. In the meantime, I love you and I’ll see you tomorrow.” She leaned down and planted a wet kiss on the side of Lexa’s forehead before tugging her jacket over her shoulders and slipping out of the room. The silence was almost deafening.

Lexa couldn’t stop staring at the phone in her lap, the screen blurry as her fingers shook hard. She willed them to relax, taking a deep breath and hovering a thumb over the message button. Raven was right: the worst that could happen was that she swiped on accident. Mortifying, most definitely, but she could make it through if that were the case. Besides, they only saw each other in class, and even then, only when Clarke decided to show up.

She made a snap decision. In what was mere seconds that felt like stretched hours, she hit the message button and sent a simple text.

 **Lexa (8:47 PM):** hi

A heavy weight was lowered into her chest as she stared at the screen, at her own profile picture, at Clarke’s picture at the top. _We match, it’s okay to text her,_ she reminded herself.

The minutes ticked by. One by one, the numbers on her lockscreen grew higher and higher. It was getting dangerously late for her to still have hope. Though relief flooded through her body at the prospect of not having to face the prettiest girl alive, she could still feel disappointment nestling deep into her heart. She put her phone on the desk and pulled back her covers, ready to sleep the disaster away. She folded her glasses and set them by the lamp.

Minutes later, her phone buzzed against the wood, a loud, grating sound that made her eyes snap wide open. Even in the dimness of the room -- only illuminated by a string of fairy lights above both her and Raven’s bed -- she could see the outline of her phone beside her, quickly reaching for it and dragging it in front of her face, wincing at the light.

 **Clarke (9:35 PM):** is Raven gone?

Lexa shook her head, half convinced she didn’t read that right. After all, she didn’t have her glasses on. But sure enough, Clarke had messaged her. Not only had she messaged her, but she knew her roommate’s name. She knew and had remembered things about her.

Butterflies erupted in her stomach, fluttering into her chest. She cleared her throat and set out to type a response.

 **Lexa (9:35 PM):** yes

This time, she didn’t have to wait long.

 **Clarke (9:36 PM):** can i come over?

She didn’t think. She wasn’t sure she was capable. Lexa, valedictorian of her high school, 4.0 student, overachiever extraordinaire, suddenly couldn’t think. Her mind was foggy and the only thing she could see was Clarke’s smiling face beaming up at her from the tiny circle at the top of the screen. This was her shot. It was now or never.

 **Lexa (9:38 PM):** of course.

 **Clarke (9:38 PM):** address?

Lexa cursed herself under her breath. _Real smooth, Woods, leaving out the most important part._

 **Lexa (9:39 PM):** right, sorry. windsor hall, room 124

 **Clarke (9:39 PM):** i’ll be there in 5

She turned her phone off and set it back on the dresser. Her brain went into overdrive, panicking about the clothes on the floor and the hurricane aftermath that is Raven’s side of the room. She only had five minutes to clean everything, to make everything presentable for the girl who challenged Aphrodite just by being alive. Through the chaos of her brain, the screaming and panic of the voice in her head, she couldn’t shake the smile off her face.

***

A hesitant knock snapped her attention from her feet to the door. She felt sick to her stomach with nerves, her blood running cold with anxiety. Still, she rose to her feet, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ears and moving towards the door in careful strides. With a heavy breath, in through her nose and out through her mouth, she turned the knob.

Clarke was prettier up close, there was no doubting that. Her golden hair was a bit tousled, rolling in waves down her neck and over her shoulders. Her eyes were the brightest blue Lexa had ever seen, drowning her like riptides. Her lips were a soft pink, but she decided it best to not focus on them for too long.

The cheerleader wore a band t-shirt, dark gray with muted reds splattered across the front. The sleeves were snipped a bit short, closely resembling a tanktop more than a cheap tee. Lexa didn’t mind one bit as the curve of bared shoulders sent her mouth into a full on drought. She only barely managed to catch a glimpse of tanned legs exposed by ridiculously tiny white shorts before she felt a twist in the depths of her stomach. She stepped aside, waving a hand beside her.

“Uh, please, come in.”

Clarke nodded at the offer, stepping beside Lexa and halting in the middle of the room, taking in her surroundings with her hands tucked into her back pockets.

“Nice place,” she said quietly, drawing her eyes over the space tapestry that hung behind her headboard.

“Th-thanks. You can have a seat, if you want.”

She almost melted at the soft smile Clarke shot her way, watching as her guest settled onto her bed, tucking her legs up and crossing them, folding her hands in her lap. Lexa cleared her throat and sat next to her, mirroring the girl’s position, though Clarke was more stoic than she could ever wish to be. Her own hands shook violently, so she folded them together and tucked them in her lap, staring at Raven’s bed across the room.

“So how are you-”

“Why did you swipe-”

They stumbled over each other, words blurring together in a blob of nonsense neither of them could really figure out. Clarke chuckled under her breath and it nearly sent Lexa into cardiac arrest.

“You go first,” Clarke offered, nodding in Lexa’s direction. She cleared her throat.

“I uh...I was just going to ask...well, I was wondering…”

“You were wondering why I swiped on you, right?”

Lexa nodded, exhaling her relief. The question evaded her tongue; she was sure she wouldn’t have ever gotten to the point had Clarke not stepped in.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Clarke asked, her brows furrowing.

Lexa shook her head. She felt a strand of hair fall from behind her ear, hovering in front of her eye.

“Well, let’s just say I never really needed a pencil all those times I asked.”

A hand reached up. Gentle fingers, slightly calloused, tucked the stray hairs back behind her ear. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. Everything was a haze and all she could focus on was the scent of Clarke’s perfume and the cornflower eyes darting down to her lips. Clarke leaned forward slowly, eyes on her the whole time. She halted before their lips could touch and Lexa felt dizzier than ever, drinking in the heat that fell from Clarke’s parted lips.

“I think I have a crush on you Lexa Woods.”

With that, lightning exploded behind her eyelids. Clarke’s mouth connected with hers with a burning that was hotter than the sun by tenfold. Clarke tasted sweet against her lips, like jasmine and coffee.

Their lips moved in rhythm, give and take, back and forth, until hesitancy became urgency and the air around them grew thinner with each passing moment. Clarke’s breath was hot against her mouth, a tongue swiping at her lower lip in silent plea. She obliged quickly, eyes rolling back behind closed lids as she met Clarke’s tongue with her own. She felt like she was burning alive.

Without warning, there were fingers inching beneath her top, grazing the soft skin of her abdomen. She couldn’t help it; she moaned into Clarke’s mouth, a sound clear as day.

Clarke pulled back for a moment, her eyes wide as Lexa’s felt heavy. She felt panic in her heart, suddenly chastising herself for making noise. _Did Clarke not want to hear her? Did that turn her off? Had she ruined this completely?_

Before she could turn away, apologize profusely, and dig herself a hole to live in, Clarke tugged at the hem of Lexa’s shirt with urgency, reconnecting their lips with a force that surprised her.

“Off,” she murmured against the skin of Lexa’s jaw. She felt kisses drape down to the length of her neck, and though she wanted to follow Clarke’s request she couldn’t bear to leave the girl’s lips painting roses into her skin.

“Take this off,” Clarke tried again, lifting her hands and pulling Lexa’s shirt off in one smooth motion, tossing it to the floor beside the bed with a soft thud.

Lexa sat there in a black bra and goosebumps, completely exposed to a girl she barely knew but was certain she was in love with. It made her nervous, scared, and exhilarated all at once; a concoction of butterfly love.

And butterflies were what she felt as Clarke stared at her, drinking her in. Her skin itched under the focused gaze with lids heavy against dark blue, but refused to move or say a word.

“So beautiful,” Clarke whispered, almost to herself, before wrapping strong arms around Lexa’s waist, bringing them back together in a heated kiss.

Lexa felt herself being situated against the bed, felt hands pull her and urge her to lay down against the pillow. She obliged quickly, biting her lip and rolling her eyes as Clarke sunk her teeth into her jutting collarbones.

“I want to hear you,” came a voice from the swell of her breast. Her stomach flipped at the idea of Clarke wanting to hear her moan. Who was she to deny this goddess anything?

Teeth nipped at the fabric of her bra before nimble fingers snaked behind her back, urging her to lift up so they could snap the clasp off entirely. Soon, the bra joined the shirt lying pitifully on the bedroom floor, and she was bared even moreso, but this time she didn’t have time to think before lips and a tongue descended to the valley of her breasts. Clarke wrapped her mouth around Lexa’s nipple, drawing circles with her tongue and sucking playfully, urging noises from her mouth. Lexa conceded, groaning loud into the near darkness of the room, wrapping fingers around the sheets beneath her and white-knuckling the fabric. She felt Clarke smile coyly against her breast before turning her attention to the other one, giving it the same treatment that made Lexa’s head spin like a top.

Kisses rained down her chest, venturing across the soft skin of her stomach, teeth nipping right below her bellybutton, coaxing a yelp from her throat and a smile from her lips. Skilled lips drifted across the waistband of her sweatpants, fingers running up her leg and curling around the fabric. When the flurry of movement stopped and the hot breath left her burning skin, she looked down to meet Clarke’s gaze.

The girl was looking up at her, asking her permission before moving another inch. It made her heart melt, a rough contrast from the multitude of hickeys and bites left blooming down her middle.

She lifted a hand from the sheets to run a thumb along Clarke’s cheekbone, watching as the girl turned her head into Lexa’s palm to kiss the center. Lexa nodded quickly, slightly lifting her hips in anticipation, making Clarke laugh and shake her head.

Those skillful fingers wrapped tighter around her pants and pulled them down in one swift motion, her panties joining the pile as well. Within seconds, she was fully naked in front of the captain of the cheerleading squad. Before her was the girl everyone wanted, the girl boys drooled over, the girl known for tight ponytails and short skirts. Though everyone wanted her, in this moment she only wanted Lexa, blue eyes darkening with hunger as they drifted down her tanned legs left exposed. She felt a sense of pride swell in her chest; she was the one who got the girl. And now that girl was going to devour her like a wolf.

In a flash of nimble fingers and soaring fabric, Clarke ripped her own shirt from her chest and tore her shorts down her legs. She unsnapped her bra -- a deep red that made Lexa’s mouth water -- and wiggled out of her matching panties. She didn’t allow Lexa a chance to look before resuming her position, nestling between Lexa’s legs and leaving open-mouthed kisses across her hip bones and the tops of her thighs.

She couldn’t help but shake under the touch, the feeling of Clarke’s lips on her skin, the hot breath that drifted in their wake. Clarke drew closer and closer until she felt a tongue swipe through her lips, settling against her clit and drawing tight circles. She couldn’t help but cry out, feeling her stomach tighten and her back arch off the bed. Soft hands wrapped around her thighs, pulling her back down to the mattress and forcing her writhing body to still.

She couldn’t catch her breath through the movement between her legs, her fingers gripping the sheets yet again. Clarke moaned against her clit, the vibrations sending her closer and closer to the edge she didn’t want to fall from; she wanted this to last forever.

She knew she was soaked, and for a moment, only the sounds of her wanton moaning and wet kisses between her thighs filled the room, driving her absolutely mad.

Lexa freed one of her hands, reaching down and tangling her fingers in blonde locks, pulling them away from Clarke’s face. A particularly strong suck was offered in gratitude and Lexa whimpered into the darkness.

“P-please Clarke, please. Please, oh god I’m so close.”

She was never one for believing in the divine, but the infinity symbols being drawn through the wetness at the apex of her thighs made her reconsider heaven. She felt the crest of a wave approach, grow higher and higher, curling its way to the shore as it waited to crash. She was almost there, just needed a push.

She lifted her free hand up to her breast, rolling her nipple between her fingers and rocking against the heat of Clarke’s mouth in desperate desire.

Clarke drifted lower, probing Lexa’s entrance with her tongue while moving a hand to her clit, pressing hard and continuing the tight circles. It wasn’t enough; she needed Clarke inside.

“Clarke, please, I need you.”

“Where do you need me, baby?” Clarke answered, her voice husked and cracking with wetness shining against her grinning lips. Lexa rolled her eyes back at the sight, sure that if she continued to stare at the goddess between her legs she was sure to cum without touch at all.

“I-inside. Please, Clarke, I need you inside.”

Clarke wasted no time. She uncurled her other hand from the deathgrip on Lexa’s thigh, inching her way up her body and settling her lips against the swell of Lexa’s breasts once again. A hand drifted between them, soft fingers running through her wetness. Lexa heard Clarke moan against her skin and felt her chest swell with sudden pride; her own arousal alone could make Clarke melt with need.

A single digit gathered some of her wetness before pressing inside, ripping a sigh from Lexa’s lips. Clarke’s fingers were longer than her own and reached places she had only heard of. When a second finger drew circles against her entrance, readying her for more, she sucked in a breath and wrapped her arms tight around Clarke’s shoulders, feeling the cheerleader wrap hot lips around her breast as she pushed inside.

The stretch was dizzying and a moan got stuck in the back of her throat. Clarke started with lazy thrusts, dragging fingertips against the hidden ridges inside, making Lexa whimper and thrash her approval. The kisses and sucks against her breast never halted and she felt herself tense, growing closer and closer to the edge. Clarke began thrusting harder, curling her fingers on every stroke. Much like Raven had so astutely pointed out, she _did_ feel like a rubber band. Clarke was pulling her tighter and tighter, willing her to snap; and with a final thrust, a curl of skilled fingers and a grinding of Clarke’s palm against her clit, she did snap.

She was thrown over the edge, seeing stars behind her eyelids as she shook in Clarke’s tender hold. She let out a low scream, a breathy moan, a high-pitched whimper. Clarke continued her thrusts, slowing ever so slightly, coaxing her back down from her high. The kisses against her chest and up the column of her neck resumed, sharp teeth nipping at her earlobe and lips pressing tenderly against her temple.

When she caught her breath, her eyes fluttering with exhaustion, Clarke pulled out and laid beside her instead. She could feel the girl’s fingers brush her hair away from her face, felt kisses planted along the curve of her nose, making her giggle softly.

“I have s’thing to tell you,” Lexa murmured sleepily, a smile painted on her lips.

“Oh yeah?” Clarke chuckled. “What’s that?”

“I have a crush on you too,” she admitted, opening her eyes to stare into Clarke’s. They were a dazzling blue and they grew brighter with her smile.

Clarke shook her head and pressed a soft kiss against Lexa’s forehead before nestling beneath her chin, sighing contentedly with an arm slung across her still-twitching stomach.

She grinned as she felt lips kiss her chest. She reached down and grabbed a blanket, pulling it up around them and tucking the fabric over Clarke’s shoulders.

Lexa reminded herself to thank Raven in the morning as she fell asleep to the sound of Clarke’s heartbeat mirroring her own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with another one shot for Clexa week.  
> I do take requests for oneshots and I have a 1k follower celebration coming up that allows for requests so don't be shy!  
> Come talk to me [here](https://aliciaclarkes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
